Lone Wolf's Destiny
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: When Shay was on patrol; he stumbled upon Calla, a lone wolf, he goes on a journey realizing that his whole life was based on a lie. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Lone Wolf's Destiny  
><strong>**Calla and Shay  
><strong>**Romance and Drama  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **I'm aware that this has nothing to do with Twilight at all. I just got into the Nightshade series. This series is amazing. You guys should read it. Nightshade series is wholly based on wolves, no vampires are involved. Hope you guys like it.

**Summary: **When Shay was on patrol, he stumbled upon Calla, a lone wolf, he goes on a journey realizing his whole life was based on a lie.

**Prologue  
><strong>**SPOV (Shay)  
><strong>I was on patrol with Nev on the mountain in Vail.

Vail. Home…or so I thought.

I can't believe my life was based on a lie. It all started with Calla, the lone wolf. I was out patrolling with Neville, like every Saturday night. I always though that the Searchers was the Guardians' enemies, but that was a lie told by the Keepers. The Nightshades and Banes were supposed to form a new pack to protect Haldis Cavern. The Scion is the only one to touch the Elemental Cross to defeat the Keepers. The Searches and Guardians found an alliance but the Searchers almost died out.

This journey is about finding out what lies were told and how well those lies sounded like the truth.

Calla has always been a warrior and forever will be a warrior. She was turned when she was on the verge of dying.

This generation of Guardians were made to fight back on the Keepers' Laws.

Calla was founded by the Searchers and been with them ever since. She lives apart from them.

She told me who the Scion is and what it entails.

I am the Scion and this is my story.

**A/N: **What do you think of my first fanfic of this series? I know this is short but it's only the prologue. Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? What needs improvements? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lone Wolf's Destiny  
><strong>**Calla and Shay  
><strong>**Romance and Drama  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **sorry it took so long to update, I've just been busy with school and the ACT. I hope I got a good score on the ACT. I really wanna go to Arizona so that I can be with family, plus I have a best friend out there that's Hispanic and has a major accent.

**Summary: **When Shay was on patrol he stumbled upon Calla, a lone wolf, he goes on a journey realizing his whole life was based on a lie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this. Andrea Cremer does.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**SPOV (Shay)  
><strong>Today is going to be stressful because the Banes and Nightshades' masters are breathing down our necks about the union that's coming up at the end of the month. Fey, who's our alpha female, has been betrothed to Dax, the Banes' alpha male, since they were five. I'm glad I'm not there. Most of the pack is at Mountain School already. Currently, I'm lounging in the bed of my pickup truck. I took a sniff and rolled my eyes. I looked over to see Ansel taking a drag of a cigarette and blowing a couple of rings of smoke into the air.

Just then I heard the screech of a Jeep Commander pulling up to the parking spot. Bryn got out, muttering her breath, said a quick greeting to Ansel and rushed inside. Ansel and I shared a quick, questioning glance. I nodded my head toward the door. He stubbed out the rest of the cigarette and went inside. I felt more than saw Fey get out and slam the Jeep's driver side door.

I looked at her, trying to figure out what's different about her. I looked from her ballet flats - _ballet flats! _- to her long flowing skirt to her blouse and into her annoyed gaze. I leaned up then hopped off the bed of the truck. I didn't ask why she wasn't wearing her usual jeans. I noticed everyone staring, but I kept my eyes focused ahead.

"Everyone staring, aren't they?" Fey asked.

"Yup. Don't worry I got your back," I murmured so that she can only hear.

**FPOV (Fey)  
><strong>I hate this. Why does Lumine and my mother want me to look finesse. That word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I'd rather be in my jeans than this skirt. It feels wrong.

**SPOV (Shay)  
><strong>I leaned casually against the locker and waited for her to get her things for class. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that everyone made room for the Bane alpha and his pack. I straightened my casual pose and could've swore I heard her sigh. I felt the Nightshades gather behind us. I saw Dax look Fey up and down in an eye-fuck session. I squelched the urge to growl at Dax's obvious approval of Fey's outfit.

"I would like to talk to Fey alone," Dax said, after his eye-fucking session.

The Banes, minus Dax, melted into the crowd. I turned and walked away with the Nightshades. Once we got to my homeroom and told Ansel, Bryn and Mason that I will see them later. I walked in and sat in my usual seat, got out two pens and beat them against the desk like drumsticks. I started humming under my breath to my favorite song at the moment.

Surprisingly enough I can play the actual drums. Just as soon as the first bell rang, Fey bolted for her desk in front of me. I raised a curious eyebrow. _Later, _she mouthed to me. Mr. Graham snapped the attention of the students. I lounged around looking comfortable. The rest of classes until lunch blurred past. As soon as I got there Mason, Ansel and Bryn were sitting at our table. I noticed nothing out of the ordinary, I sat down next to Mason. He nodded to me in greeting. I nodded back.

Fey sat down next to Bryn. She looked between us and the Bane table. She took a bite of her sandwich before she spoke.

"Listen up,"

Mason chilled and sat back on the back of the chair's legs and rested his hands on the back of his head. I played with the cards in my hands.

"Dax wants our packs to merge now before the union. You know? To ease us into it before the last minute," Fey explained.

I sent cards flying across the table and Ansel sent Fritos across the table, too. Fey rolled her eyes. I picked up my cards and so did Ansel with his chips. Mason shrugged, nonchalantly. I rocked back and forth against my chair.

"Could be interesting," I muttered.

"What's his motivation?" Bryn asked.

"Efron's riding him just as Lumine doing the same to me." she curled her lip in disgust, "Lumine was at my house, so were wraiths."

Everyone bristled at that. Us Guardians hate wraiths, they are foul smelling things. Stupid shadow guards. We looked at Ansel to see what he thought about it.

"It's your call, Fey. If you think it's right then go ahead," Ansel said.

Fey sighed and looked over to the Bane table.

"Not to mention, we are invited to Eden." Fey said.

Mason dropped back to the table.

"For what purpose?"

"Beats me. Remember that Eden is Efron's turf. Their turf."

"Like we can forget that," I muttered under my breath for no one but Mason could hear.

He snickered then covered it with a cough.

"Next order of business is, follow my lead and play nice,"

"Whatever," was Mason's reply.

Fey turned to the Bane table.

"Hey, Dax!" she called to him.

He looked up, curiously in Fey's direction.

"Yeah?"

"Tables together?"

The bulky senior came to our table and gripped it with one hand and dragged it across until it bumped up against the Banes'. I noticed that the flow of conversation halted and now everyone focused on our table. Ha! That'll show them. Let Lumine and Efron hear about this.

We all got acquainted with each other. Except for Sabine and Fey. They stayed far away from each other as possible. Everything else went back to normal.

"Nice move," Dax commented.

I pulled my chair over to where Ren was sitting and nodded to Sabine. I did a fit bump with Neville across the table from me. Mason sat by Neville while Fey sat next to Dax. I went back to shuffling and reshuffling my cards.

The last class is Big Ideas is the only afternoon class I have. Sadly, Big Ideas passed in the blink of an eye. I sat on the bed of my truck after school, waiting for Ansel. He's doing God knows what. He's probably in the girls' bathroom banging a chick. I beat me pens on the bed of the truck. I had my earbuds in my iPod listening to Forgotten by Linkin Park. I was beating them against the beat of the song when Ansel rushed up. He looked relaxed and I sniffed in his direction and snickered.

"Who was it this time?" I asked as soon as I got in the truck and plugged my iPod into the station.

"Some girl named Becca," he muttered.

I chuckled and he growled. I turned the volume up and we sung along to Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman. I drum beat against the steering wheel while driving Ansel home. Ansel gives me a run for my money in the banging of the human women here. He's banged more girls than me. At first, it was a contest now it's for fun and to get laid. Ren took part in the contest. He's banging girls just as much as Ansel is. According to the student body, we are the main players.

I lost my virginity to the school wide slut. I wasn't surprised when she got pregnant and who knows who's the baby daddy. She tried getting into Dax's pants but failed each and every time. She gave up after the fifteenth turn down. Dax is no way a virgin, I walked in on him when we were at a party. I couldn't tell who was more embarrassed, me or him. We never told anyone we were friends, then because the Nightshades and the Banes were rivals. When I first met Dax, I didn't feel any animosity coming from him. We instantly clicked and became friends. We knew our packs wouldn't like it so we hit from the others.

I pulled up to the Tor's house.

"See ya tonight," Ansel said.

"See ya," I said.

He got out and shut the door and went inside. I pulled out of the driveway and left for home. On the way home, I thought about all the girls I fucked. They kept telling me that my dick pleased them like no other. I measured myself after that first time, I found out I'm 9 and a half inches at full mast. I even tried stuffing in briefs but found that to be a challenge. It felt like my balls and dick were being strangled. I'm much more comfortable in boxers. Also, I can wear skinny jeans and it wasn't feeling like they were being strangled unlike the briefs.

Ansel thinks I'm crazy to wear skinny jeans when I'm that big. Skinny jeans are really comfortable to wear. Lately, I've been having dreams of a white wolf with golden eyes that shifts into a platinum blonde with the same eyes. I don't even know her name. I don't even understand why I'm having these dreams. As soon as I got home, like usual, no one's home. My parents are always gone. The only time I hear from them is when the bills arrive and they give me the money to pay for it. I walked in, dripped my keys in the bowl by the door. I hung my jacket on the staircase and walked upstairs. I changed into my black Arizona Company skinny jeans and a white dress shirt, I added that with a black blazer. I checked myself out in the mirror, I got hit with a sudden burst of an idea. I went into my walk-in closet and grabbed my fedora hat. I looked at the mirror again and nodded to myself.

I hopped down the stairs and walked to the living room. I sat down on the recliner and channel surfed. My phone chimed and looked at it. Mason got the Land Rover tonight. There's nothing on TV, it's fucking sad! I channel surfed 'til I heard the horn of a car. I tuned the TV off, grabbed my keys and locked up the house.

Once we arrived, we walked up the bouncer and got clearance. We went up the flight of stairs and each of us took a sniff. I wrinkled my nose and looked up, I almost turned tail and ran. Ugh, shadow guards.

"Tight security," Bryn muttered.

"No kidding," Fey muttered back.

Ansel tugged Bryn onto the dance floor. I brought up the rear of the pack. The pulsing sensation of the music was very moving and makes you wanna dance. Mason wrapped his arms around Fey and guided her to the bar area. The music going on in the club isn't my forte but the beat sounds awesome. All the clubs I went to were rock back clubs. I listen from alternative rock to hard core. We walked up the bar and saw Neville talking to the bartender while he made an alcoholic drink.

"Hey, man," Mason greeted.

Neville nodded to him then us.

"Dax is holding our seats," Neville commented then left the bar.

We moved behind him to the far side of the club where there was a couch and recliners against the walls for the VIPs. Fey stopped and glared at Sabine.

Fey coughed: "Slut,"

Bryn giggled. Ansel choked on the drink he was drinking at the sight of Sabine hanging all over Dax. I was the only normal one and sat down in the nice recliner. I nodded at Ren which he nodded back. Dax straightened up as soon as he saw Fey. Sabine looked up and did a haughty sneer in Fey's direction.

"Don't they have an empty platform for you to dance on?" Ren asked, looking innocent.

I snorted under my breath. Sabine huffed and melted into the crowd. Fey made a gagging sound and sat next to Dax. Cosette nervously picked at her fingers.

"How about you guys go dancing?" Dax suggested.

Ansel and Bryn melted into the crowd. I stopped up and went to where Cosette was. She looked up. I held out my hand to her.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

Cosette looked at Dax. I looked Dax, he nodded his head at Cosette. She took my hand and I pulled her to the dance floor.

**(A/N: 17 pages hand written so far)**

The song has an upbeat vibe to it.

"I don't know how to dance to this," she whispered.

"It's all in the hips," I whispered back.

I helped her by turning her around and had her back flushed against my chest. I moved from side to side and dipped a little to the beat of the song. She got the hang of it after a few dips. We continued dancing until Bryn and Ansel came to us. Ansel raised a brow at me. I shook my head at him. He gave me that look and I pushed him against his shoulder. He laughed. After that we kept dancing to a sexual song. I closed my eyes and got lost in the beat and the feeling of it. Cosette put her arms behind my neck and played with the hairs on the back of my neck.

The next morning, I picked Ansel up as usual and drove to school. Today was different. I noticed Ansel walk over to a known drug dealer. I know his room is full of drugs and alcohol. He's never outright done a drug deal on school grounds. I acted like I didn't see him and went to sit on the bed of my pickup and listened to my iPod.

I had my fedora laying beside me. I had the two pens in my hands and had them as drumsticks again.

**(A/N: Fedora hat on my profile for those of you who don't know what one looks like)**

Today is another boring day at the Mountain School. There's too many humans and not enough non-humans here. Lunch was interesting. It was shocking at first. Logan Bane is going to be the Keeper of the new pack after the end of October. Fey's mom threatened to get rid of her T-shirts and jeans. She's wearing skirts to appease both Lumine and her mom.

Ansel tried heroin and didn't like it. He tried all the drugs that is possibly out there. His favorite drug is weed, he has copious amounts of weed hidden in his room. He has 10 packs of cigarettes. A baggie of Meth in his floorboard. He has over $30,000 worth of drug money in his closet's floorboard.

In his closet's shelf he has 2 bottles of Absolute Vodka, 3 bottles of Jack Daniels, half empty bottle of Smirnoff and 10 bottles of Tequila. Ansel has like 15 and a half bottles of alcohol in his closet. I have the most parties at my house because my parents are never home. Every Saturday night I have a party.

**Chapter play list: **Forgotten by Linkin Park, Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman, Rock That Body by The Black Eyed Peas, Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke and What I've Done by Linkin Park.

**A/N: **I'm aware that I made Ansel to be a bad kid, doing drugs and the like. I listed the common alcoholic beverages. I'm sure there's more out there. I hand wrote 20 pages in this chapter. Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? I need your feedback.

**-Cola Marie**


	3. Not a chapter

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. School has a lot to do with it. I try to write as much as I can at school but doesn't always work out. All of my stories, excluding one-shots, are on hold until I can get past writer's block. I only have a month and a week left 'til I get out for summer vacay then I will be typing a lot more stories. From now on my chapters are going to be a lot longer than they are now. I'm going to be focusing on rewriting 'Life as a wolf' and reading two other stories. I got inspired to rewrite 'Life as a wolf' from its original version by an 89 long chapter story called Best Friends Share Everything (I know, weird title for a story), it shed a whole new light on the term mating season/weekend. I'm also going to put up a teaser chapter for Life As A Wolf (rewritten) just to give you a taste of what's going to happen in it. The rewritten is a non-canon because of the content in it and you will see why when I have it available.

**-Cola Marie**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm probably not gonna continue this story since my muse decided to go on vacation for who knows how long. Other than that, I will be fangirling over Big Time Rush and will forever be a Rusher. Follow me on both Twitter and Tumblr. You will find it on my profile. Thanks guys

**-Cola Marie Casper**


End file.
